


Road Trip

by NairobiWonders



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Humor, of sorts, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think Glen and Mr. Kaplan are two of the more interesting members of Red's entourage. This is just a small character study with some humor hopefully that assumes they know each other and have a past history as friends/co-workers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

The door to his office opened and she walked in. "Come on Glen, you're coming with me. Raymond wants to see you."

Glen scowled at the small woman before him, "No. Tell him I'm busy." He flashed his mouse back and forth across its pad a few times to demonstrate just how busy he was and then focusing his full attention onto the screen, he closed his game and logged off.

Holding on to the doorknob, Mr. Kaplan placed an arm on her hip and waited.

"I'm not at his beck and call, like you are, Kate." Glen opened the desk drawer and took out his phone, wallet and keys. Mr. Kaplan stood at the open door.

Glen came around from behind the desk, "If Red thinks he can bully me about, he's got another thing coming."

He walked up and stopped in front of her, "How ya' doin' Kate?"

"Fine, and it's Mr. Kaplan to you." She gave his shoulder a push to hasten his movement through the doorframe. "Come on, Glen, he's in real trouble if he's asking to see you."

Glen chuckled and waddled merrily out of his small office. "Hah! That's me. When the big guy's in trouble, he calls me."

Mr. Kaplan rolled her eyes as she closed the door behind her.

 

The car was an ebony black behemoth that looked even bigger with the small frame of Mr. Kaplan at the helm. She stared at her passenger as he rolled around in the seat adjusting it to meet his preferences. 

Glen finally stopped fidgeting and turned to meet her gaze. "Whaaat?" he drawled at her. 

Her answer came in the form of a terse command. "Seatbelt."

Glen scrunched up his face at her, the beginnings of a protest building in his chest, but he'd been down this route before with her; he gave in to her order with a huff and unintelligible mutters. Clumsily, he reached around and pulled and reached some more until he maneuvered the belt and clicked it in place. In so doing, he remembered the Snickers bar in his shirt pocket. He tore the wrapper off, dropped it on the car floor in front of him and took a big, messy bite of the bar.

Mr. Kaplan, who had just put the car in drive, came to a sudden, jerking stop. She once more glared at her passenger. 

"Aw come on ...," they'd had this argument before as well. Glen's mouth was full of chocolate but he took another bite of the candy bar and then another. He picked up the wrapper and put it in his pocket. "See awll gahne," the garbled words emerged through the candy pouched in his cheeks.

She had a strict 'no food in the car' rule, even Red adhered to that rule. Shaking her head, almost imperceptibly, Mr. Kaplan released her foot from the brake and eased them into traffic. This trip was going to be unpleasant for both of them.

Glen swallowed bits of the candy bar, "So where are we going? You know, I can't go too far without my Dramamine. Plus I've got responsbili...."

She cut him off. "Detroit. Raymond wants you in Detroit." Her tone was so matter of fact, that it took him a minute or two to process what she'd said. 

With a finger in his mouth, picking pieces of candy from his teeth, her words finally registered, "What? Detroit? Ya kiddin' me." Much to Mr. Kaplan's disgust, Glen sucked his finger clean before continuing. "No way. I've got things to do. I've got a dentist appointment..."

Her voice stern, her words precise, stopped him. "I don't want to be stuck in this car with you for any longer than I have to, but Raymond said Detroit and that's where we're going." She flipped her turn signal on and changed lanes.

"Don't you ever get tired of doing the devil's bidding?" Glen knew her buttons and was not afraid to push them. Speaking ill of Reddington and disloyalty were the two sure fire ways to get a reaction from Mr. Kaplan.

Her head turned and her eyes narrowed, she knew what he was trying to do. She was about to 'educate' the soft, round little man when her phone rang. 

She picked it up mid-ring. She listened. "Uh huh. Mmm hmm. Okay."

Mr. Kaplan hung up and deftly maneuvered her whale of a vehicle across two lanes of traffic and brought the car to an abrupt stop while ignoring the honks and epithets behind her.

Glen hung on to the car door with one hand and the seat with the other, his eyes squeezed shut. "I'm going to hurl! I'm going to hurl! My god, woman, what are you doin'?"

"Get out of the car."

Panic and nausea suddenly over, Glen opened his eyes and questioned her, "Why?" The industrial part of town they found themselves in made him uneasy. People disappeared too readily among the grey warehouses. 

"His problem was solved without you. Raymond no longer requires your services. You're free to go. Get out." 

"Here?" His voice went up an octave. "Can't you take me home? Or to my office?" Walking was not one of his strongsuits.

"No." Mr. Kaplan had had enough of the man's attitude. She wanted Glen out of her sight. "Get out."

The tone she used was such that Glen believed the woman could have Red and Dembe on their knees in fear before her ... well, at least he knew it scared the crap out of him. He opened the car door and got out without a word. 

Mr. Kaplan hit the accelerator and sped away as soon as his door clicked close. Glen watched her disappear. He took out his phone and called for a taxi.


End file.
